A Hand to Hold
by LizzieInk
Summary: When Abby falls apart she turns to the one person she knows will be there for her no matter what. This is a short Abby/Gibbs fan-fic. If you like it please comment and I will add more chapters. Themes: Hurt/comfort.


**Title: **A Hand to Hold.

**Chapter: **1

**Author:** LizzieInk

**Author's Note: **Please read, review, and have a fabulous day!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Abby stared unseeingly out of her apartment window. Normally she adored to watch the people walking by on the street outside. She would make up her own quirky stories in her mind about who they were and where they were going that day. But today Abby didn't notice the people. She didn't notice much of anything except the hollow feeling inside her chest.

It had been months now since Ziva had left NCIS. She could tell it was hard on everyone, but they at least had all managed to make an effort to move forwards. Abby just felt stuck.

She had lost two close friends now; Kate and Ziva. One lost to death; and one to life. Part of Abby was happy that Ziva had managed to leave the job behind and start over. The other part of her just felt unspeakably sad. Abby had always hated change. Ziva's resignation had made Abby start questioning a lot of things.

Despite all of their differences Abby and Ziva had been a lot alike. They had both lived for their jobs. NCIS without Ziva made Abs question her own priorities, and she hated that. She hated that she didn't feel in control of her own life.

Abby sighed deeply and turned away from the window. She picked up the phone, but her fingers hesitated to key in the numbers they knew so well. She hardly ever called Gibbs lately. Abby knew deep down that Gibbs knew something was going on with her, but Abby just didn't know how to explain any of this to him.

Abby dropped the phone she was holding and instead grabbed her keys from the counter, as she made her way to the door.

The good thing about being friends with someone like Gibbs meant that speaking wasn't always necessary. He had the incredible gift of making her feel safe no matter what. Abby closed her apartment door behind her as she came to a decision.

It was time to pay Gibbs a visit.

* * *

Abby stood on the porch outside Gibbs' house. She reached out for the door handle, meaning to let herself in as usual, only to stop at the last second. Abby looked down at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Abby shook herself angrily. Her hands never shook.

Angry with herself, Abs shoved them into her pockets. She span on her heel and made her way back to her car. She stopped abruptly a few feet away, before sitting down on the curb, cradling her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She thought to herself. This wasn't her.

Abby jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She stood up, and turned so fast she almost overbalanced. Two strong arms took hold of her, keeping her steady. Abs looked up to find Gibbs, eyes smiling, looking back at her.

All it took was that one glance from Gibbs for Abby to fall apart. A tear slid quietly down her cheek, as a tremor ran through her body. Gibbs pulled her into his arms in an instant, one hand stroking her back comfortingly, as the other softly cradled the back of her neck.

"Abs," he murmured sadly into her ear. He took a step back, and keeping one arm around her, Gibbs led Abby into his house.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and pulled Abby into his side so he was cradling her against his chest. It always broke his heart to see Abby cry.

He stroked his fingers delicately through her hair, waiting until she was ready to explain her sadness.

Abby turned her face hesitantly up towards his.

"What can I do?" asked Gibbs quietly.

Abby tucked her head under Gibbs' chin, and began picking absently at his jumper. "I don't know. I just... I feel lost. Ziva is gone Gibbs. Gone." She looked at Gibbs sadly. "It just made me realize... how am I any different than her? My life is empty Gibbs. I have no parents, and I barely see my brothers. I work. That's all I have. We see death every day... I just... I need more than this."

Abby stood up suddenly, walking away from Gibbs, she stopped and spun round to face him again from a distance. "I just feel as if my life isn't going anywhere."

"Abs," Gibbs murmured, "We have a good thing going here."

"Do we? Do we Gibbs? I'm not so sure anymore! Tony is heartbroken, McGee's girlfriend is in a wheelchair, you lost your family, and we all lost Ziva. We are just a bunch of broken people. Sure we work together and we get along but that doesn't make us any less broken!"

Gibbs stood up slowly, hands reaching towards Abby. "Do I look broken to you? Abs? Maybe I was when we first met, but not anymore. Not now. You and Tony and Tim are my family. So was Ziva. You know what? Leaving was her choice. She chose to be alone. Don't make that same mistake Abby. No one is ever happier alone. Trust me."

"Come on Abby," he said pleadingly, hand outstretched.

Abs took a hesitant step forward, placing her hand in his.

"We'll fix this," he murmured. "We'll fix this together. I promise."

* * *

**AN: This is my first Gibbs/Abby fan-fiction so please let me know what you think of it. I didn't really have any expectations going into it, but this chapter ended up practically writing itself. The idea was for this to just be a one shot. But if you guys like it I can add more. Feedback and suggestions are very much appreciated. ;) **


End file.
